The invention relates to equipment for the homogenization of material, particularly coal, to be crushed to essentially uniform grain size, comprising a roll crusher to crush coarse material by means of a crushing roll and a crushing plate mounted below the crushing roll at a specified passing level of the material to be crushed, and a conveyor to feed in the material to be crushed and homogenized.
It is known to crush material, particularly coal, in underground mining by means of a roll crusher such as a single roll crusher. For this purpose, the material to be crushed is fed to the roll crusher by a conveyor, particularly a chain scraper conveyor. The material to be crushed is usually not of uniform grain size, i.e. it consists of fine and coarse material. Crushing the fine material is unnecessary, yet the hitherto known crushing equipment is designed so that the coarse material to be crushed as well as, unnecessarily, the fine material is fed to the roll crusher. The crushing output is automatically reduced by the unnecessary feeding in of the fine material, and the efficiency of the crushing equipment as a whole is adversely affected. Nor is overloading of the crushing roll precluded due to the backing up of material to be crushed. For it is precisely the fine material which can lead to such a backup effect. Finally, the fine material causes considerable dust development, which is undesirable.